


Safe and Sound

by MokutonPrince



Series: Tales of the Demons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Yamato | Tenzou, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Graphic Scenes, Haku wont be in this one, Maybe - Freeform, Mild S&M, Multi, Protective Kurama, Protective Zabuza Momochi, Some character bashing, Sorry Not Sorry, Zabuza learns to love, but they collide, cause she's amazing, eventually, maybe some sex?, mostly the girls besides Tenten, probably, probably a lot of blood and gore, sassy naruto, slow burn kinda, there's gonna be some violence, two stories in one?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince
Summary: When Naruto is born and the Kyuubi incidentally killed his parents, even though angry at the events, Kurama took pity on the newborn babe, wondering just how those humans could sentence such an innocent soul to damnation. Before he could be sealed away The Demon Fox surged his chakra to surround the child with the intention to send both he and Naruto to where they would be safe and where his kin would help protect and raise the babe into perhaps a ninja who could bring peace to the wretched world. Years will pass and Naruto will re-enter where the humans roam to find his place in the world, Kurama at his side.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so! I changed the ages a bit, just a tiny tweak and nothing big, I promise. Instead of Naruto being born the same years as Sasuke, the whole Kyuubi attack and his birth will be set back 5 years, making him around Itachi's age since the Uchiha was about 5 or 6 originally. 
> 
> And! Since not much information about Zabuza's age is known, when I introduce him, he will be 20 years of age. 
> 
> Don't fret my darlings, I did some quick maths and added it all up correctly. Hopefully. Pray. Whenever it gets to the juicy parts (and I mean the sex and the other filth for you naughty beings) Naruto will still be a pinch underage but with all the stories on here, I don't think 15 is too horrible. So go to church afterward.
> 
>  
> 
> Also! I haven't forgotten about Baby Boy or 15 minutes, I will still work on them. I just had some ideas and I needed to get it down before I left me. The Naruto fandom has recaptured me and now I'm stuck. Oh well.
> 
> This story may be a bit different. I am going to place it as a Series and see where it goes.   
> There was a story I had recently read about Naruto as an ANBU and encountering Zabuza while on a mission and it inspired me to write my own mostly because that story hadn't been updated in a good couple years. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope this comes out ok, and please feel free to drop by a comment if you have any ideas you'd like to share or anything at all. It honestly makes my day when yall leave something for me. Makes me smile.

Children screamed in fear, infants crying from the chaos and their parents and other adults ran with shouted orders to get everyone to safety. Fire roared and the night sky seemed like a silent death as the innocent moon watched silently from above. Watching their destruction.

In a cave none too far, a new mother cried for her only minute's old son who she held close to her bosom, sharing her warmth and all the love she could give as her hands cradled the small infant as he whimpered and wriggled to get closer to his safe haven, his beautiful mother. Not far from her was the Hokage of their very Villiage that was scrambling away to avoid the fight where a great nine-tailed beast roared and swiped its wide paws at trees and nearby buildings.

It was the very beast that used to be sealed in her core since she was a young girl, after being specifically chosen to be its host. To keep it in check and to prevent..this. This terror. So she could only cry as her husband, her beloved Minato went to fight it away to protect his home and his family. But she couldn't just lay by while he fought a being too strong for even the mightiest heroes. It was her responsibility and she could help. 

With a plan, she bundled her pride and joy close to her heart as she rose and ran as quickly as she could to where she could sense the center of the battle, where the sounds of muffled shouts and yells of jutsus echoed throughout.

Minato was putting everything he had into going against this man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, the man from history who he was taught who betrayed the very village he helped find and killed their Shodai. That very man who attempted to take his new son, his beloved heir and first born. The very man who ripped the powerful beast from his wife's body and sent it out to destroy the village he swore to protect. So it came as a surprise when he had to jump aside when the sound of rattling chains caught his attention, his enemy yelling in outrage at the same sight, " _NO!"_

The Hokage has the very same thought.  _Kushina._

When the Uchiha jumped away from him and towards the now trapped beast, he followed a flash later to join his wife at her side, worry, and anger that she would return here. " _Naruto?"_ He asked with a tight voice, arms reaching out to steady his wife as she swayed, mindful of the golden chakra chains that had protruded from her body. His answer came when she pulled the shawl from her chest to reveal a firmly wrapped infant huddled to her chest, her hands shaking from the strain as a cry left her lips as she made to pull the struggling beast closer to their location.

"SEAL IT!" She yelled at her husband, but he just shook his head in denial, he immediately knew it would kill her, either by the Kyuubi itself or her very body.

"Kushina-" he whispered, wanting to convince her but she simply smiled at him, the fact that she would die this night already in her mind. She made peace with it quickly, knowing her beautiful son would be loved and protected even if she were to vanish from his life.

Minato pursed his lips together, staring into her violet eyes he had fallen in love with, not as much as her vibrant candy red hair, but loved all the same. "Lay him down." was all he forced out as he looked over, seeing that they had very precious time to finish the ritual while the Kyuubi as locked in chains and the madman behind this entire fiasco was nowhere to be seen.

The female Uzumaki nodded and carefully knelt down into the upturned dirt and grass, taking the shawl he was wrapped in and folding it into a makeshift bed to lay him down, letting the babe clutch her finger as he settled down, peaceful and unknowing of the dangers and how much of a hero he would be. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him breathe, watched how her son lay still in sleep as her husband knelt down opposite to quickly yet accurately draw the specific seals around his son, simultaneously setting and lighting candles to both give light and to add to the ceremony.

With the preparations complete, Kushina slowly released the chains from the Kyuubi, momentarily letting him free only so they could complete the ritual with as little complications as possible, "His chakra coils haven't fully developed yet, so his body, even though new and oh so tiny.." Minato choked up, running a finger down his son's cheek, "The demons chakra won't hurt him." 

However, before Kushina could speak, both of their eyes widened when they realized too late when a large fox paw was quickly surging toward them, its too big claw aimed for their precious boy and they couldn't let that happen. As quick as a red and yellow flash, they were up and turning to block the attack, and time seemed to slow. The pain was excruciating as the thick claw pierced both of their bodies as if they were mere objects, blood exploding from the wounds all the way from Minato's back to Kushinas abdomen.

They coughed and wheezed painfully, hands wrapped around the claw to stop its momentum, just barely stopping above their now startled and wailing son. Distantly each could hear the muffled shouts and the running of feet on the grass.

It took a moment to rasp out his voice, weeping eyes on his son before turning to his wife. They saved him, that's all that matters. "Kushina.." hands coming up to grasp her waist, needing to feel that she was there with him, doing his very best to ignore the numb pain in his body.

The both of them were lost to their own world as the mother spoke to her son, tears washing the blood from her cheeks as she gave a smile when those bright blue and familiar eyes looked up at her, neither one of them took notice of how the beast that had impaled them was still and watching, lips pulled in a snarl, angry.

_How dare the humans! Disgusting! Fools!_

Kurama huffed, eyes narrowing on the babe as he recognized the seals drawn on his tum and he knew. 

_They plan to seal within another container. A kit who couldn't even protect itself. Fools of these humans to dare try such a thing, this isn't right._ Something rumbled within the great beast's chest and it seemed to draw both the pair on his claw and the surrounding shinobi's attention back to him and he just snarled louder in anger, something primal and deep that caused his fur to ruffle.  _They don't know what they're doing! Cursing a babe such as that! VILE!_

Ripping back his paw, the two disgraceful humans he had caught, fell to the bloodied ground with painful cries and the shinobi who were watching, trying to break through the barrier the Hokage had cast up. It was pitiful to him and he released an angry and ground shaking roar that caused the humans to cover their ears in fear and the newborn babe to shriek in both pain and fright, gaining his attention. 

Without a care to the surroundings, the great beast stalked forward to get closer, breath coming out in hot huffs from his nose as he lowered his shout to sniff at the wriggling thing, wanting to calm his distress. There were multiple desperate cries of 'NO' and 'NOT NARUTO' but he ignored them all, snuffling along the kit's belly and smearing the still wet ink that was drawn on his stomach where he was to be sealed.  _Not anymore._

Kurama gave a smaller huff when the kit wiggled some more but instead of his cries, he gave a small giggle that made the beast rumble a pleased sound, happy he could cause such a reaction, he didn't want to frighten him.  

When he sensed those foul humans stalking closer, his head snapped up and he growled low in his throat as he stepped over his new kit in a protective manner, lips pulled back in an ugly snarl and that seemed to get them to stop, making him want to almost laugh.

The blond one who had stopped his attack with the redhead was mumbling to one of the other shinobi who wasn't afraid to get closer and Kurama instinctively knew what they were trying and wanting to do and he won't allow it.

Another growl but this time towards the other three, all nine tails waving in angry whisps behind him, he sat on his hunches as he reached a paw to the babe, much to the horror of the humans, more desperate cries for him to stop and he could see a wide multitude of weapons being thrown and tossed towards him that he knew was aimed to kill. So spreading his chakra, he covered his new kit in the bubbling red, simultaneously letting it seep into the child's tiny body and into his chakra coils.

He wanted to do this as calmly as possible as to not hurt him, but as he and the shinobi were at a standoff and the ninja was ready to attack, he didn't have any other choice than to take the babe into his paw with as much gentleness as he could, curling his arm against his chest to best protect his kit from the free-flying jutsus and thrown weapons. In a new wave of anger and a large surge of chakra that brought the men to their knees, he gave a mighty roar before he simply disappeared. None noticing how the newborn baby's hair had melted from familiar yellow and into crimson, his bright blue eyes flashing a dangerous blood red before back to blue. 

Minato Namikaze's last sight was his son being taken by the nine-tailed demon, his last thought praying that he be safe before the light in his eyes faded from the world, leaving his body limp and barely warm in the arms of his second son, unable to see to the tears that fell from a single black eyes and a red Sharingan spinning while his wife screamed with all her strength, her limp body being held up by a gentle old man and the previous Hokage. It was her son's name that fell from her lips before he left the world to join her son, praying to every god that he be safe. 

Konoha wept that night. Their thoughts on the son who was stolen by a demon and if were to ever return. 


End file.
